Ménage à trois
by classictwilight
Summary: This is a result of a plot bunnie that wouldn't let me be.  Set at some point in the future after season 2, Elena has some choices to make that will affect every one around her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Right so I own nothing I'm just borrowing!

Frame of reference: This story is a bit of an amalgamation of the book at the TV show. If I had to pick one it falls more in line with the TV show. Though this is set after this second , just to save any potential confusion any thing in_ italics_ is some ones internal thoughts, at this point the story is from Elena's POV so it's her thoughts.

Also the title of the story, Ménage à trois, in the way I'm using it has to do with the literal french "household of three", not the sexual connotation attached to the term.

Happy reading!

* * *

Elena wasn't sure exactly when she had made up her mind, all she knew was now she knew what she wanted; she smiled to herself and stretched before snuggling back into the blanket wrapped around her. The boarding house was silent and dark, save for the snap and crack of the fire in front of here in the living room. She took a sip of the amber liquid at the bottom of the glass. It burned in a pleasant way as she rolled it over her tongue before swallowing. It wasn t her first choice of drink, but it was the only one that was close at hand. She was feeling too lazy and caught up in her thoughts to make the trip to the kitchen for what ever she might find there.

As her eyes roamed the dark panelled room, its shelves full of books and other knick knacks, she recalled the various fights and conversations that had all lead to this point in time. Some where in the house a grandfather clock chimed once, reminding her how late it was. She had told Stefan she d follow him up to his room in a few minutes; that was when the clock had chimed out that it was ten. She knew that he knew she had a lot on her mind and Elena was grateful that he had not come looking for her. She half smiled taking another sip, _part of why I love him_. It had been a difficult month for both of them.

Thanks to a bizarre twist of fate a gift that had been for Stefan, had been found and opened by his brother Damon. Once open it changed all their lives. Damon, who had always revelled in the power and darkness that created who he was as a vampire, suddenly found him self undeniably human. Stefan who wished for nothing more than to be able to be with her, found himself robbed of that by the one person who, not only didn t want it but was also his brother. The yelling and the fights had been terrible, some times it seemed like the house itself had been shaking. She shivered drawing the blanket around her. It was a deep blue cashmere thing, which made her feel like she was wrapped in a cloud. She stood and walked over to the fire and pushed back the logs and set up the screen to keep any sparks from leaving the hearth. As she turned back to the couch she glanced down at the blanket draped around her, _could be a cape or a cloak too_. This drew a genuine smile that reached her eyes. She picked up her glass and retuned it to the decanter filled side table, not bothering to finish it off. It had filled its role as a distraction, a reflex, while she thought.

As quietly as she could she unlocked the French doors that lead to the back patio, she was surprised and thankful to find that it was well oiled, opening with a soft swish as it brushed the thick carpet beneath her feet. The tile was cool and the air crisp as she stepped out closing the door behind her, shuffling over to the stone wall that edged the patio. She sat, her thoughts turning to what breakfast would be. Stefan had tried and failed to ply Damon out of his depression and anger. Elena had tried too, before both brothers in their own ways showed their disapproval. She snickered to herself over that memory; even in the midst of all of the month s turmoil they still had a few things in common, and neither had changed that much. She on the other hand had. The hoot of an owl yanked her from her thoughts, suddenly tired Elena headed inside, locking the door behind her before climbing the steps to Stefan's room.

)~(

* * *

I've tried to keep everyone in character, though I've probably slipped up. In any case let me know what you guys think! The next chapter is written and I'll put it up in a bit, though sooner if there seems to be an interest =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is chapter 2. Thanks for taking a look!

Happy Reading =)

* * *

The chitter and chirp of birds caused her to sit up groggily, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Elena flipped back against the pillows with a groan, blinking against the sunlight that streamed through the windows. A strong arm wrapped around her and drew her close, "Good morning." She smiled and settled into the embrace, "Morning."

An hour later they sat in the kitchen, she on the counter with a mug of tea in hand, freshly showered and dressed. He at the table, still with sleep mused hair and pj's looking as though he could fall back asleep into his cup of coffee at any moment. Elena was thankful for this; he was less likely to notice her nerves. She slipped off the counter and padded over to him, ruffling his hair. "Time to wake up sleepy head, we have things to do today."

He took a long drink before setting the mug down and pulling her onto his lap, "Such as?" She laughed and jumped away, "Not telling till you are awake and dressed." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead as he headed out of the kitchen

While she waited Elena wandered back to the living room, and perused the books shelves. The tink and click of crystal alerted her to the fact there was some one else in the room, just behind her in fact; _in so many ways he is the same, he can still sneak up on anyone_. As she turned around she pushed away the idea that maybe it was just her, he could sneak up on. His back was to her. He was shirtless but wearing a broken in pair of Levi's, his hair was sticking in all directions. She stifled a laugh. One thing that he had retained through his transformation was his physique, though when she looked closely she could see that there was a defeated droop to his shoulders. Leaning back against the shelf behind her she spoke, "Good morning, Damon." The same she had said every morning, an attempt to be friendly she supposed, they had been friends once; before everything happened. "Is it?" He replied darkly after downing a healthy splash of liquor. _At least he answered today._

Elana sighed, "Damon." He filled his glass once more and turned, "What, Elena?" She opened her mouth, but found that she had no reply. She watched him for a moment before turning back to the shelf in front of her, distracted by the sudden tightness around her heart and the sting of tears trying to fall, _god can he be a real ass._ She shut her eyes waiting for both to pass. The clack of a tumbler on wood beside her caused her eyes to snap open. It was her glass from last night. "Don't get judgy with me." By the time she tore her eyes from the glass he was walking away. She resisted the momentary urge to hurl the glass at his retreating back. _ How'd he know it was mine?_ She glared at the empty room and stalked back to the kitchen, one place she was sure was Damon free, in search of tea: chamomile this time. _Of course he knew it was mine, Stefan doesn't leave a glass lying about and he_ ,she sneered at the word,_ would never leave one empty._ The kettle whistled drawing pulling her back to the kitchen. Three minutes later she was waiting out side the front door, another Damon free zone, when Stefan appeared. He took one look at her then pulled her in a hug. "Damon." He said the name as a question. She nodded against his chest, this is elicited a string of muttered curses from the man holding her. He kissed the top of her head and released her, returning a moment later with her purse, jacket and a pair of flats. As they walked to the car he kept his arm around her, "So what's on the menu for today?" Elena poured out her tea on the gravel as the reached her door; she opened it and hopped inside waiting till Stefan had the car moving away from the house before answering. "Got a text from Bonnie last night; she, Caroline and Matt are meeting at the Grill for lunch if we want to join them. But other than that I was hoping today could a us day." He reached over and held her hand giving it a gentle squeez, "A us day sounds good to me."

After stopping by the super market for picnic foods, including a box of powdered sugar doughnuts. They drove to a park at the edge of Mystic Falls. In the middle was a lake that some times had swans in it, it was also home to Mystic Falls rose garden as well at its botanical gardens. The smell of flowers in bloom filled the humid air, "Thanks for humoring me." Elena said as they walked to their picnic spot, a deck that over looked the water that could also be used to dive into the lake. Stefan smiled, "My pleasure." They kicked off their shoes and dangled their feet in the water while they ate in companionable silence. "So what's on you mind?" Stefan's voice pulled her back to reality, though she had no idea when she first zoned out. Elena took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That bad huh?" Stefan said quietly, though there was a soft smile on his lips.

She laughed nervously, "I want you to hear me out, let me finish before you say anything. Can you do that?." _Please don't freak out, even though I know you will._ Stefan looked at her intently for a moment then nodded, "ok."

Elena took a deep breath then let it rush out, "I want you to change me."

)~(

* * *

Please let me know what you think! The good or the bad =)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So the elusive plot bunny decided to take this one in a different direction than I thought it would go, hence the wait. I have the rest of the story finished and will put up the chapters over the next few days. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

Stefan sputtered, You want me to wh- Elena pressed her index finger to his lips, "You promised to hear me out". He nodded and sat back waiting for her to continue.

"I want you to change me, other than this mess with Damon and you, we've been fine. No more Klaus, no more Katherine. I want this life." Stefan shook his head, "You don t know what you re asking." Needing a distraction Elena pulled out a doughnut," I do. I really do Stefan. I have given this a lot of thought and I know what I am asking. I know what I want." She ate while he thought, watching the falling sugar fly away in the breeze. Elena looked up, his arms held out for a hug; she smiled and let him hold her, "With everything that is going on with Damon and..." She stopped him again, "This isn't about Damon,this is between you and I!" He nodded, she sighed feeling nervous_, I hope he can t tell, he has to believe me... because it is about him._

Both were lost in thought for a moment before Stefan spoke, "I know that you are serious, and what you want is serious. I know you have but I need to think about it too. I love you Elena." She nods, she knows her plan has to work, she can t think about what will happen if it doesn't, she can t trust her voice so she nods again and hugs him. They pack up their things and head to the Grill for more games of pool than she can count. For the first time in weeks she can forget and just be Elena.

She doesn't go to the boarding house for the rest of the week. She doesn't sleep well either. She doesn't mention their conversation. He doesn't either. She can't stop herself from thinking about him. Caroline and Bonnie save her on Friday night- they declare it girls night out. They dress to kill and spend a night painting the town, two towns away. Safely anonymous. Elena worries the next day that her plan may be failing, that she could be losing them both. She tells the girls everything that night, the sisterhood oath firmly in place she has hope once again. They confirm her suspicions about Stefan and the other.


End file.
